koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jia Chong
Jia Chong (onyomi: Ka Jū) is a military commander who served in Wei and later Jin. He is Jia Kui's son. His abilities were recognized by Sima Zhao when the former was able to correctly deduce Zhuge Dan's displeasure with the Sima family, and later Zhong Hui's hidden agendas. He is infamously known for giving the order to strike down Cao Mao. Jia Chong was formerly an NPC in the seventh title of the Dynasty Warriors series before becoming a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 8. He ranked seventeenth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in eleventh. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in fifth place for the Jin division. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Heart of Steel. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Recruited by Sima Yi, Jia Chong is ordered to advise the strategist's sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, and guides them dutifully. Early within his duties, he gains absolute faith in Sima Zhao's hidden talents and often fights for his benefit. Jia Chong appears in Dongxing, assists in the defense of Hefei Castle, and aids with the rebellion against Cao Shuang. Jia Chong tends to stand guard by either brother during his appearances in other story routes. During Jin's historical route, he is the primary advisor and foil for Sima Zhao. He is well aware of the many discontent members against the Sima family and seeks to manipulate events in Sima Zhao's favor. Jia Chong warns his lord to kill Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin immediately to prevent future rebellions but is denied on both accounts. Even when Wen Qin later fatally wounds Sima Shi, Zhuge Dan rebels, and the Wei emperor colludes against them, Sima Zhao is reluctant to order execution for the three instigators so Jia Chong does the deed for him on all three accounts. His message finally sinks in when they capture Xiahou Ba as Sima Zhao commands for the rebel's death at Xuchang. He survives to see his lord's reign. In the alternate path, Jia Chong continues to be by Sima Zhao but is not seen pressuring him to command as a ruler. He assists his lord's conquest of Wu and the final battle against Jiang Wei at Chibi. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, Jia Chong helps Sima Zhao in dealing with Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui's rebellion. He first helps deal with their first engagement at Bashu, and later aids in the final subjugation at Shangyong. Using Liu Shan to get Jiang Wei to defect, Jia Chong relishes executing the general, but Sima Zhao denies the opportunity at the assigned date, choosing to allow Jiang Wei to reform himself and bury the hatchet completely. Jia Chong also joins in Sima Shi's search for ingredients for the perfect meat bun. In Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed, Jia Chong's contributions for the Sima clan are shown in his bond stories, some of which include seeing through Zhuge Dan's facade and coercing Cheng Ji to assassinate the Wei emperor. Contrary to his cold-blooded nature, he is reluctant to conquer Wu so quickly until the kingdom falls on its own due to Sun Hao's negligence. During Jia Chong's more personal moments, he is driven to drink heavily due to the loss of his sons and his wife's jealousy being the cause of their demise. After dying from illness, a depressed Sima Yan grants him a posthumous title. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi 4 has Jia Chong act as one Seimei Abe's recruits, and he bars the Coalition's attempt to retrieve an Arm of Ouroboros at Baidi Castle. Later on, Jia Chong, like Seimei, allies himself with Da Ji and Odin to rise against Zeus and the Coalition. Secretly, however, he, Seimei and the other humans working for Da Ji are only biding their time until they can rebel. When the Olympic Gods finally begin allying themselves with the humans, Jia Chong sees his opportunity to rebel at Ōsaka Castle, when the Coalition attempts to retake Zeus's body. Switching sides and attacking Da Ji, he is luckily saved when Da Ji's reserve troops are destroyed by Zhu Ran's cannon fire. At the end of the battle, he joins the Coalition. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Jia Chong primarily excels at politics, strategies, and intellectual matters, but his charisma and warfare skills are sorely lacking. In earlier titles, he tends to act on his own when deployed into the battlefield. Character Information Development Jia Chong was adapted to become a playable character due to his historical counterpart's contributions for the Sima family and Jin. Developers thought it would be interesting to dramatize his thoughts regarding his masters. His design was based on shadows, bats, and snake skin. The designers believe he emits a "cruel and mysterious" aura not seen before in the series. They identify him as the "shadow" to Sima Zhao's "light". Personality Jia Chong is a calm but cryptic individual known for his sincere loyalty towards the Sima clan. However, he has no qualms employing ruthless measures to gain results in both warfare and politics. Others fear him for his willingness to execute traitors in cold blood, though he views it as a necessary evil to help facilitate the land's unification. Pragmatic by nature, Jia Chong believes that rulers should be cruel enough to make difficult choices for the greater good. While his methods match the older brother's mindset and they share friendly relations, Jia Chong is particularly fond of Sima Zhao. Though opposite in every respect, they share an odd friendship of respect which surpasses most people's expectations. Jia Chong may quip and disagree with his friend yet his devotion is unquestionable. Zhuge Dan also attracts his curiosity. He sarcastically praises the other strategist, well aware that his condescending remarks flies beyond Zhuge Dan's comprehension. If Zhuge Dan remains loyal to the Sima family, however, Jia Chong's acclaim becomes genuine. A small little tidbit from a random peon in a camp conversation states that Jia Chong's favorite drink is freshly-squeezed fruit juice, which is supposedly meant to be a pun on the onyomi rendering of his name (literally meaning "fruit juice"). Voice Actors *Matthew Mercer - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Josh George - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Xiao She - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Hiroki Takahashi - Dynasty Warriors 8~9, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Kento Ono - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai Quotes :See also: Jia Chong/Quotes *"Children always cry when they see my face. Master Jia Chong, is there anything I can do?" :"Not when you always scowl like that." :"I see, so I should smile and laugh. H-How about this? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..." :"Hehe... That's pretty funny. You sure know how to make me laugh." ::~~Zhuge Dan and Jia Chong; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You there. You've got a look on your face as though you've seen hell." :"Heh. I'm not back from the dead, if that's what you mean. I've seen something like a living hell, though." :"That's why you'll do whatever it takes?" :"What do you mean?" :"I'm very close to a fool with eyes just like yours." :"Then you understand. About people who have seen a different world from those who walk in the light." :"You're quite brave." :"Heh. I'm not going to deny it." :"Looks like I've found another fool." ::~~Nō and Jia Chong; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Jia Chong/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Jia Chong is affiliated with the shooting spears in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Jia Chong/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Jia Chong uses the throwing axes as his default weapon in this title. Historical Info Son of the famous Wei general Jia Kui, he inherited the title of marquis after the death of his father and came to serve the Sima clan. He was instrumental in many events that would eventually lead to the formation of the Jin Dynasty. When Sima Zhao ordered him to investigate Zhuge Dan's true loyalties in 257, his findings helped spur Zhuge Dan into rebelling which ended in failure. Likewise, he also assisted in the suppression of Zhong Hui's rebellion in 264 even though the two never fought each other face to face. Jia Chong was also responsible for the demise of Emperor Cao Mao when he ordered his vassal Cheng Ji to kill him by any means. Outraged by this act of regicide, the people coerced Sima Zhao into executing the Emperor's killers though he only had Cheng Ji and his family killed. While Jia Chong was spared from death, his public image had been tarnished greatly through this event. During Sima Yan's reign as Emperor, Jia Chong was given the task of penning new laws and policies. This earned him more recognition and influence within the leading government. Even when he tried dissuading his lord from attacking the kingdom of Wu, Sima Yan still saw fit to reward him after Sun Hao's surrender. In spite of his political success, Jia Chong's marital life was said to be a tumultuous one. Out of loyalty to the Sima clan, he divorced his first wife Lady Li whose father was executed as a traitor and married Lady Guo who bore him two daughters. But because of his second wife's jealous nature, he died without ever leaving a male heir. His eldest daughter Jia Nanfeng would go on to become one of the most corrupt rulers in Chinese history, undoing most of her father's hard work in establishing Jin. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Jia Chong is depicted in the novel as Sima Zhao's most trusted confidante, often carrying out his lord's orders and providing helpful advice to aid their cause. To help sanction their suppression of Zhuge Dan's rebellion, he convinced Sima Zhao to have the Emperor and the Dowager Empress accompany them in their campaigns. During Sima Yan's ascendancy, he favorably compared the young ruler's father to that of Cao Cao and Cao Pi. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters